


With You By My Side - First Day of High School-Nico

by SinglePringlePatton



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinglePringlePatton/pseuds/SinglePringlePatton
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Writing like _this_ is ASL

Writing like **this** is someone writing.

The first thing I felt on my first day back to high school was my half-sister, Hazel, yanking away my blanket. I kept my eyes closed shut because as long as they are we don't have to argue. I could feel her flicking my face trying to get me up but I kept ignoring her, that was until she slapped me. My eyes flew open and I sat there my mouth agape. 

She started talking fast which I couldn't hear. I snapped in her face to get her to stop. I tapped my ears to remind her. We may have been half-siblings but we'd only been living together for a few months. Despite that, I loved her with my whole heart. We had met at our dad's wedding after CPS brought her. She lived a hard life but was still the kindest person I knew. 

As my brain shifted back into reality, I noticed Hazel holding up my notebook in my face. **Get up or else you'll be left behind** _._ I jumped out of bed and rummaged around for my clothes. Black shirt, black jeans, and a brown bomber jacket. I ran down the stairs into the entryway where my dad, sister, and our driver, Jules-Albert, were waiting. 

My dad handed my bag to Jules-Albert and signed, _maybe you should wake up early_. 

I sighed, grabbed it from Jules-Albert, and swung it over my shoulder. _Maybe I should but I will not,_ I signed back smirking. _Bye dad_ , I signed walking backwards towards the car. I waved as I got into the car.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please give feedback so I know how it was and if you have any ideas.

Also, that's how I imagine Nico.


	2. With You By My Side - First Day of High School-Will - Wattpad

Will's P.O.V.

As I pulled my shirt on over my binder, my mom poked her head in my room braiding her hair. "You all ready to go?" 

I chuckled, "Almost. Now, where is my bag?" 

"You left in the front room so Austin wouldn't get into it. I swear you would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." My mom laughing, moved out of the doorway so I could get my bag.

"Thank gods for my neck then. Before you ask, yes I have my Metro Card" I said catching her question before it left her mouth. "I'll be okay I promise. Momma, don't worry." I kissed the top of her head before saying good bye to my siblings, Austin and Kayla. 

As I was leaving my dad came around the corner holding out a 5 dollar bill. As he ruffled my hair, he said, "That's for lunch okay, put it somewhere safe. Have a good day at school, cowboy."

Opening the door and tucking the money in my bag, I said, "Bye dad. Love you." I heard a muffled love you as I closed the door.

I ran out of our apartment towards the subway. I checked my watch. 7:00, plenty of time to get to school. 

As I rode on the subway, I thought back to when I first moved here two months ago from Texas. My mom and dad got a record deal here from some big company so we all moved up. It was a big change. From small town Texas to the big apple. I slipped some earbuds in and looked at the map. I'm at my stop and still had 15 minutes until school. I smiled a bit as I hopped of the train.

Once I got to school, I stood in front of the building in awe. It was beautiful.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Please give feed back so I know how it was and if you have any ideas.

This was a bad chapter. Oh well.


	3. With You By My Side - Until We Meet Again - Wattpad

Nico's P.O.V.

In the car, Hazel text with her boyfriend, Frank, and I text with my friends. There's Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace who are seniors. Then there is Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and Frank Zhang who are juniors. While Percy, Thalia, and Jason were my cousins, my best friend out of all of them was Reyna. Despite being a sophomore last year, she became student counsel president and turned the school on it's head. 

Reyna🔪

U ready to go back

No wbu?

Could've had a better morning but meh

Heard there's a new kid

That will be interesting

Keep away from douche bag. Just got to school, looks angry.

Noted

I felt the car slow to a stop and looked out the window at Half-Blood High. I sighed and got out. I knocked on Jules-Albert's window. _Who's picking up us two?_ I signed once he was looking at me.

_Stepmother_ was all he said before I thanked him and stomped towards the building. I was too busy looking at my shoes to notice the extremely attractive guy I walked into. We both went sprawling. 

Will's P.O.V.

I was starring up at the building when suddenly this cute guy walks right into me. We were both obviously surprised because we went sprawling. I got up quickly and checked if he was okay. I held out my hand to help him up. He grabbed it and suddenly let go blushing. "Are you okay," I asked him. When I got no response I tapped his shoulder and asked again. He blushed again and shook his head like had something in his face. 

I cocked my head to the side like a confused puppy. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and typed for a second. Then he showed me his phone screen. It read, **I'm deaf. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into you. I'm Nico di Angelo.** I laughed and slowly signed, _Hi my name is Will Solace._ I grabbedmy phone and typed out **that's the only thing I remember from my class**. He cracked the first smile I saw from him the whole time. He motioned for my phone and typed his number with call me after. He waved bye and I waved back. What just happened?

Nico's P.O.V. 

What just happened? Did I just give a cute guy my number? Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I had a text from an unknown number. 

xxx-xxx-xxxx

Hey it's Will. It was great to meet you. 

Hey Will. We should meet again at some point. 

You changed this persons contact to Sunshine🌞

Well then. Until we meet again

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)

  
Add

  
New Reading List

  
Vote

  
  
  
  
  
  


  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Until%20We%20Meet%20Again&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Until%20We%20Meet%20Again%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)



Promoted stories

You'll also like

  
  
  


  
Where stories live. Discover now

  
Log inSign Up

  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	4. With You By My Side - Unfortunate Circumstances - Wattpad

With You By My Side - Unfortunate Circumstances - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Unfortunate Circumstances 

  
  
91  
  
  
5  
  
  
  
1  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Unfortunate+Circumstances+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Unfortunate+Circumstances%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Unfortunate%20Circumstances&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Unfortunate%20Circumstances%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Unfortunate+Circumstances+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Unfortunate+Circumstances%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Unfortunate%20Circumstances&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Unfortunate%20Circumstances%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Will's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    Did I seriously just say until we meet again? I mentally face palmed. Yet I still got a cute guy's number, so not a horrible day so far.
    
    
                              
    
    As I was looking for my homeroom, I bumped into this pretty girl and made her spill her coffee. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry," I exclaimed, "Let me help yo-"
    
    
                              
    
    Pushing me away, she breathed out, "You've done enough. Don't touch me, you fake." She stood up and huffed away. That was weird. I kept walking and finally found my homeroom. 
    
    
                              
    
    When I walked in, the teacher gave me a dress code slip and had me sit down. I finally saw what that girl and the teacher saw. My shirt had stretched due to the fall with Nico and was slipping down my shoulder. My binder was showing. I quickly covered up my shoulder and asked to go to the bathroom. As soon as I could go I ran...  
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    After talking to Will, I was happier. During homeroom, I went to the bathroom because what else are you supposed to do sit there? 
    
    
                              
    
    As I was walking towards the door, I saw her. No not my stepmother and definitely not some crush. Drew Tanaka, the biggest transphobic and homophobic person you will ever meet. She had coffee on her shirt and looked like she was about to cry. It was kind of funny. 
    
    
                              
    
    I walked back the way I had came, when suddenly my feet were kicked out from underneath me. I fell on the tile floor and hit my head, hard. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a purple t-shirt that only two people have. Only one of them hates my guts...
    
    
                              
    
    ________________________________
    
    
                              
    
    Double cliffhanger!!! I'm probably going to post the next one soon, I've got nothing better to do.
    
    
                              
    
    Thanks for reading
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Unfortunate+Circumstances+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Unfortunate+Circumstances%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Unfortunate%20Circumstances&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Unfortunate%20Circumstances%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	5. With You By My Side - Fight for Me - Wattpad

With You By My Side - Fight for Me - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Fight for Me 

  
  
84  
  
  
3  
  
  
  
3  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Fight+for+Me+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Fight+for+Me%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Fight%20for%20Me&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Fight%20for%20Me%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Fight+for+Me+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Fight+for+Me%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Fight%20for%20Me&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Fight%20for%20Me%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Trigger Warning: This chapter contains bullying, panic attacks, violence, blood, and mentions of dying. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    Locked in one of the stalls, I pull off my shirt and binder. It's getting harder to breathe. I'm back at my old school in Texas. I'm getting my head dunked in the toilet, getting called horrid names. I hear a door slam and I'm brought back to reality. I feel the tears on my face and the urge to throw up. I wash my face, put my binder and a hoodie on, and walk out of the bathroom. 
    
    
                              
    
    I turn the corner to go back to class and I notice Nico laying on the floor. Luckily, that wasn't the last thing I noticed. A normal person might have thrown up at the sight of the amount of blood that was on the floor. I grabbed the stretched shirt from in my bag and knelt down. 
    
    
                              
    
    My knees on the floor, I picked up Nico's head carefully and put pressure on the wound. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Nico's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    I woke up three times. Once right before Octavian punched me, once when they dragged me back into the hallway and once in Will's arms. I could see his lips moving and I softly touched them, just lightly with my finger tips. He stopped talking for a second, but then said something into his phone before hanging up. He tried saying something to me before realizing I couldn't hear him. I was feeling so tired and a little nap couldn't hurt...
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    I turned back to Nico only to find him passed out again. 
    
    
                              
    
    "No. No. NO," I was practically shouting by this point, "You cannot give up. Keep fighting!" 
    
    
                              
    
    I went to check his pulse and it was beating way slower than it should. I was crying now. I couldn't lose my first patient, no not patient crush. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Please fight for me. Please," I begged until the doors busted open...
    
    
                              
    
    -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    
                              
    
    Hi. I promise everything is okay (for right now)
    
    
                              
    
    Hope you liked it!
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Fight+for+Me+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Fight+for+Me%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Fight%20for%20Me&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Fight%20for%20Me%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	6. With You By My Side - I Really Like You - Wattpad

With You By My Side - I Really Like You - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## I Really Like You 

  
  
88  
  
  
4  
  
  
  
1  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Really+Like+You+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Really+Like+You%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Really%20Like%20You&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Really%20Like%20You%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Really+Like+You+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Really+Like+You%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Really%20Like%20You&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Really%20Like%20You%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Will's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    The cart crashed through the door thank gods. Just as they were about to leave an African American girl came running. As she reached the door, she yelled, "I'm his half-sister. I need to come." I rode along because I was covered in blood by this point and they needed to keep an eye on me. Hazel was finally calm enough after talking to her dad and asked me what happened. I told the whole story. Hazel and Nico's dad met us at the hospital.
    
    
                              
    
    "I assume you are the one who found my son," Mr. Di Angelo said. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Seeing as I'm the one covered in blood, your assumption is right. Will Solace," I said holding out my hand.
    
    
                              
    
    "Solace as in Naomi and Apollo Solace," he asked seemingly amused. He shook my hand with a firm but soft hand.
    
    
                              
    
    "Yes sir. They are my parents."
    
    
                              
    
    "Some of my best singers. I'll be sure to thank them the next time I see them." 
    
    
                              
    
    I blushed. "There's no need for tha-" I was suddenly cut off by a nurse coming and asking for family members. I waited in the waiting room. Out of the blue, Hazel came out of the room and said Nico was looking for me. Before we went in, she stopped me. 
    
    
                              
    
    "If it wasn't for you, he would be dead. The doctors said if you hadn't stopped the bleeding he probably would've been dead within 15 minutes. So, thank you." With that she gave me a hug.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    I woke up in a hospital bed with my dad and Hazel near me. Where's Will? I looked around frantically. My dad tapped my leg. _You, okay?_
    
    
                              
    
    _Where's Will?_
    
    
                              
    
    _In the hallway._ I saw his lips moving and Hazel went outside. 
    
    
                              
    
    When Will waked in, my heart stopped and raced at the same time. He was covered in blood but look cute anyways. He looked at me and tears started falling down his face. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    I stood next to his bed and he was writing on a white board so we could talk. Hazel and their dad stepped out for a minute. He turned around the board. It read, **I really like you.** I wastaken aback but I wrote, **I like you too.**
    
    
                              
    
    His face lit up like Christmas day when he read what I wrote. I leaned down and closed my eyes and he closed his eyes. Then Hazel came back and I took a step away.  
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Really+Like+You+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Really+Like+You%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Really%20Like%20You&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Really%20Like%20You%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	7. With You By My Side - Goodbye Nico - Wattpad

With You By My Side - Goodbye Nico - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Goodbye Nico 

  
  
83  
  
  
4  
  
  
  
3  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Goodbye+Nico+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Goodbye+Nico%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Goodbye%20Nico&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Goodbye%20Nico%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Goodbye+Nico+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Goodbye+Nico%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Goodbye%20Nico&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Goodbye%20Nico%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)


    
    
                                                      
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Trigger warning: Mentions Abuse and Suicide
    
    
                              
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    I've been stuck in the hospital for 2 months. My only outside contacts have been Reyna and Will through text. Reyna's been giving me updates on drama and our friends love lives. Will- well Will, we were flirting and talking. Talking about his family, his future, and pretty much everything. Were as in he stopped talking to me 5 days ago. No contact nothing. I even called his mom but she always said he wasn't available. 
    
    
                              
    
    Life gets busy I get that. That doesn't mean I don't miss him any less. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    My older brother Michael came to visit us. When he comes to visit, he insists calling me by my dead name. He hates trans and gay people. That's what caused me to want to be a doctor. When you can succeed at fixing yourself up, how hard can healing other people be. 
    
    
                              
    
    I feel bad for ignoring Nico but if I get caught talking on my phone to a boy. I hate to think what would happen.
    
    
                              
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    It's been almost a month since I last talked to Will. I'm worried that I haven't heard from him. I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    I haven't talked to Nico in 26 days. I've been learning sign again but with a purpose this time. I want it to be a surprise. Malcolm leaves tomorrow, I've never been more relieved in my life. 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Cutie💀
    
    
                              
    
    How was your day?
    
    
                              
    
    Did the anatomy quiz go well?
    
    
                              
    
    Did you get in trouble with Drew again?
    
    
                              
    
    Are you okay?
    
    
                              
    
    Did something happen?
    
    
                              
    
    Will why aren't you answering your phone?
    
    
                              
    
    Will
    
    
                              
    
    Will
    
    
                              
    
    William Solace Gods help me if you don't answer your phone...
    
    
                              
    
    1,678 messages
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Sunshine🌞
    
    
                              
    
    Will please just let me know your okay
    
    
                              
    
    Will please   
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will
    
    
                              
    
    Please
    
    
                              
    
    Are you okay
    
    
                              
    
    Nico I love you remember that when I'm gone. I love you and you're perfect. None of this is your fault.
    
    
                              
    
    Will 
    
    
                              
    
    Will you're scaring me 
    
    
                              
    
    William Solace 
    
    
                              
    
    Please don't do this.
    
    
                              
    
    I love you too.
    
    
                              
    
    Where are you I'm coming to get you.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Goodbye Nico
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    
                              
    
    I'm sorry! I just really love angst. I will make more fluff chapters soon but angst first.
    
    
                              
    
    @thatbookgirl74 and anyone else I'm hurting with this chapter I'm sorry  
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Goodbye+Nico+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Goodbye+Nico%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Goodbye%20Nico&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Goodbye%20Nico%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	8. With You By My Side - The Aftermath and the Date - Wattpad

With You By My Side - The Aftermath and the Date - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## The Aftermath and the Date 

  
  
83  
  
  
3  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+The+Aftermath+and+the+Date+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+The+Aftermath+and+the+Date%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20The%20Aftermath%20and%20the%20Date&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20The%20Aftermath%20and%20the%20Date%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+The+Aftermath+and+the+Date+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+The+Aftermath+and+the+Date%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20The%20Aftermath%20and%20the%20Date&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20The%20Aftermath%20and%20the%20Date%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)


    
    
                                                      
    
    This ^ is Bianca di Angelo.
    
    
                              
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    Thank gods for Snapchat maps. I found him on top of the school on the edge of the roof. I sent him a text. **Turn around please.**
    
    
                              
    
    He did turn around. He saw me and his whole body relaxed. As soon as he was away from the edge, I launched myself at him. I hugged him tight and didn't let go. Tears streaming sown both of our faces, we sank to the floor. He started signing to me. _I'm sorry I put you through this. I don't know what I was thinking._
    
    
                              
    
    _You weren't okay but you are safe now. I promise._
    
    
                              
    
    _My only reason for not jumping was you._ I stared at him in shock, but he continued. _You are the best thing that happened to me._ _Will you be my boyfriend?_ 
    
    
                              
    
    _On one condition_ , I signed. _The next time you feel this way tell me or someone, okay?_
    
    
                              
    
    _Okay,_ he signed back. With that, I grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs 
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    My suicide attempt was in November of our sophomore year. We graduated May with no other problems. Which was surprising, seeing how well the first couple of months had gone. Then it was summer and we were open for a summer romance.
    
    
                              
    
    ....This time skip is brought to you by Sand©. It's every where....
    
    
                              
    
    I knocked on the di Angelo's door. Realizing it could just be Nico home, I also texted him. Shifting the roses in my hands over, I grabbed my phone. As I was about to text him, the door swung open and an older man stepped through the door. He was probably 50 or 60. It was a little strange but I ignored it. Hazel's voice stunned me back to reality. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Are you coming inside or what?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Um, yeah." As Hazel took the flowers from me, I looked around. Everything looked pretty much the same since I had been here only two days ago. "Hey Hazel," I called noticing a new picture frame that wasn't there before, "Who's this?" 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh that's Bianca, Nico's older sister. That was taken three days before she was shot. They were supposed to be used for her yearbook photo, instead they were used as her funeral pictures. I never got to meet her but she sounded pretty cool." Hazel said looking over my shoulder.
    
    
                              
    
    Just as I was about to respond, Nico came down ready for our date. He was grinning and was dressed ready for a picnic in their backyard. He motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen. I looked back at the picture one more time, then followed him.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    ------------------
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+The+Aftermath+and+the+Date+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+The+Aftermath+and+the+Date%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20The%20Aftermath%20and%20the%20Date&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20The%20Aftermath%20and%20the%20Date%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	9. With You By My Side - I Think I'm in Love with You - Wattpad

With You By My Side - I Think I'm in Love with You - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## I Think I'm in Love with You 

  
  
72  
  
  
3  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Think+I%27m+in+Love+with+You+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Think+I%27m+in+Love+with+You%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Think%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20with%20You&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Think%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20with%20You%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Think+I%27m+in+Love+with+You+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Think+I%27m+in+Love+with+You%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Think%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20with%20You&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Think%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20with%20You%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    Will and I sat on the green, cool grass in my backyard, eating strawberries and hanging out. Even though we'd been officially dating for months now, we still didn't call them dates. I hugged him, reveling in the fact this amazing human being was my boyfriend. Laying my head down on his lap, I wrapped myself around him. This was easy since his legs were stretched out in front of him.
    
    
                              
    
    He ran his fingers through my hair and started singing. The only way I knew was I could feel it in his chest. I looked up at him. _What are you singing?_ I signed
    
    
                              
    
    He blushed. _You are my sunshine._
    
    
                              
    
    He started singing and signing at the same time.
    
    
                              
    
    _You are my sunshine_
    
    
                              
    
    _My only sunshine_
    
    
                              
    
    _You make me happy when skies are gray_
    
    
                              
    
    _You'll never know dear, how much I really love you_
    
    
                              
    
    _So please don't take my sunshine away._
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    Nico signed the last part with me. With a small smile, he curled back into me. I rubbed his back, then ran my fingers through his hair again. I smiled wondering how I got so lucky to have him as my by friend. 
    
    
                              
    
    As I popped another strawberry in my mouth, I could feel Nico's breath slowing and getting heavier. I rolled my eyes. Nico could fall asleep anywhere warm and dark, 95% of the time its on me. He's like a little kitten. Once he falls asleep on you, you don't wanna move him. Even if every part of your body falls asleep. 
    
    
                              
    
    Now that he was asleep and he couldn't hear me, not like he couldn't already, I wanted to say something I had wanted to say for a while. I leaned down and was about say it, when he shifted in his sleep. I sat up and waited until he fell back asleep. Once I was for sure he was asleep, I leaned down and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you."
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Think+I%27m+in+Love+with+You+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+I+Think+I%27m+in+Love+with+You%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Think%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20with%20You&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20I%20Think%20I%27m%20in%20Love%20with%20You%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%2527m-in-love-with-you%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	10. With You By My Side - Cupid's Arrow - Wattpad

With You By My Side - Cupid's Arrow - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Cupid's Arrow 

  
  
59  
  
  
4  
  
  
  
1  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Cupid%27s+Arrow+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Cupid%27s+Arrow%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Cupid%27s%20Arrow&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Cupid%27s%20Arrow%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Cupid%27s+Arrow+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Cupid%27s+Arrow%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Cupid%27s%20Arrow&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Cupid%27s%20Arrow%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    I was woken up by feeling my boyfriends hot breath by my ear. I groaned and buried myself deeper into his side. I could feel him laughing. I rolled over so I was looking up at him. I glared at him and felt him laugh harder. _You're so cute_ , he signed. 
    
    
                              
    
    _I am not. I am terrifying,_ I signed back pouting. That made him laugh again. I smiled slightly. If I could ever pick one thing to hear, it would be his laugh. Once he stopped laughing, he signed again.
    
    
                              
    
    _Fine, not cute._ He stopped and pretended to think. _How about beautiful?_
    
    
                              
    
    _Are you talking about yourself?_ I asked laughing. He acted hurt but then laughed along with me. I closed my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. Just as our lips met, my not so little Newfoundland puppy ran and sat on my chest. Will groaned but then scratched Mrs. O'leary's head. Mrs. O'leary was trained in both voice and sign commands. She was also one of the most obedient dogs we had ever owned and we had three German Shepard's. For some reason, she liked me the best out of everyone. 
    
    
                              
    
    I grabbed the ball she dropped and threw it. As she ran after it, Will leaned down and kissed me. Whenever he kissed me, it was never rushed or heated, always soft and sweet. That's when it hit me, like cupid's arrow hitting it's mark. I loved this boy and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. 
    
    
                              
    
    I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. When he looked back at me, I signed _I love you_. He looked confused at the sign. I laughed, of course that wouldn't be in any of the courses he took. I grabbed my sketch book that was laying on the grass next to us. I flipped to a clean page, avoiding any drawings of Will I had. I wrote on the first clean page, **I love you**. His mouth agape, he visibly melted. He asked, _is that the sign for I love you_. I nodded. He hugged me and wrote, **I love you too**. 
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    My mind reeled a million miles an hour. He loves me too. When I noticed tears filling his eyes, I cooed and wiped them away. _Don't cry, Sunshine_ , I signed. He smiled and wiped his eyes. That's when Mrs. O'leary decided she had to lick up Nico's tears. He laughed at the feeling. He signed for her to sit, and sat up. Draping his arms around me, he tucked his face into the crook of my neck. We sat there in silence and cuddled. It was my boyfriend, his dog, a picnic, and a beautiful summer day. If only we could stay like this forever.
    
    
                              
    
    --------------
    
    
                              
    
    This is one of the longest chapters I've written.   
    
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Cupid%27s+Arrow+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Cupid%27s+Arrow%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Cupid%27s%20Arrow&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Cupid%27s%20Arrow%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%2527s-arrow%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	11. With You By My Side - To You, To My Real Home - Wattpad

With You By My Side - To You, To My Real Home - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## To You, To My Real Home 

  
  
61  
  
  
3  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+To+You%2C+To+My+Real+Home+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+To+You%2C+To+My+Real+Home%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20To%20You%2C%20To%20My%20Real%20Home&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20To%20You%2C%20To%20My%20Real%20Home%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+To+You%2C+To+My+Real+Home+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+To+You%2C+To+My+Real+Home%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20To%20You%2C%20To%20My%20Real%20Home&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20To%20You%2C%20To%20My%20Real%20Home%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Will's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    A few weeks later, I was home babysitting my siblings while my parents had a night gig. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw it was my boyfriend. He had met my siblings and my parents, so he had been to the apartment many times. I opened the door and he shot into my arms, sobbing. I hugged him tight and led him to the couch. Looking at Nico though, he looked a mess. Tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes got me concerned. Then I noticed the overnight bag in his hand. I grabbed it from him and put it down. 
    
    
                              
    
    I held him until he stopped crying. _Do you wanna talk about it_ , I asked when he looked at me. 
    
    
                              
    
    _Yes_ , he signed. 
    
    
                              
    
    Nico's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    I started explaining from the beginning. We had been eating dinner and Dad was drinking heavily. I had just gotten up to use the bathroom, when suddenly there was a crash from the living room. 
    
    
                              
    
    We ran in to see Cerberus, Nyx, and Thanatos, Dad's German Shepards, had rolled into the mantel and made Bianca's picture fall and crack. Instead of blaming the dogs, which would have been like blaming a part of himself, he blamed me. He accused me of breaking the picture and said that he wished she had lived instead of me. I said don't you think I wish the same thing. 
    
    
                              
    
    Taking a deep breath to calm down, I looked at Will. He looked sad but angry as well. He rubbed my back and wiped away my tears. _At that point_ , I signed with shaky hands, _he yelled at me to leave and not come back. I packed up my stuff and just walked. My feet took me here, to you. To my real home._
    
    
                              
    
    He smiled, a shaky smile. He kissed me and held me close to him. At some point he led us to his bedroom and we lay down on his bed. Curled up against my boyfriend, we cuddled and soon I was fast asleep.
    
    
                              
    
    ----------------
    
    
                              
    
    This idea popped in my head last minute and I really wanted to write it. This does mean that Nico lives with Will and his family for a while.
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+To+You%2C+To+My+Real+Home+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+To+You%2C+To+My+Real+Home%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20To%20You%2C%20To%20My%20Real%20Home&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20To%20You%2C%20To%20My%20Real%20Home%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	12. With You By My Side - You are My Sunshine - Wattpad

With You By My Side - You are My Sunshine - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## You are My Sunshine 

  
  
53  
  
  
4  
  
  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  * Dedicated to [thatbookgirl74](https://www.wattpad.com/user/thatbookgirl74)



  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+You+are+My+Sunshine+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+You+are+My+Sunshine%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20You%20are%20My%20Sunshine&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20You%20are%20My%20Sunshine%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+You+are+My+Sunshine+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+You+are+My+Sunshine%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20You%20are%20My%20Sunshine&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20You%20are%20My%20Sunshine%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    We decided to go for a date. I had been living in Will's house for almost two years, and we both took living together in stride. We went to a family owned Italian restaurant before walking to Central Park. The walk was only 15 minutes and it was beautiful to see the city at night. Walking with our hands swinging between us, I was glad we were done with school. We had another month or two until graduation, and we had time to breathe. 
    
    
                              
    
    I smiled at Will, genuinely happy. Nothing could make this night any better.
    
    
                              
    
      
    
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V. 
    
    
                              
    
    I was freaking out. 
    
    
                              
    
    As Nico and I walked hand in hand, I kept one hand firmly in my pocket. I could not mess up tonight by losing it. I took a deep breathe of the still slightly chilly spring air and looked at my boyfriend. He smiled, one of his huge genuine smiles as he looked at me. 
    
    
                              
    
    Walking through Central Park was magical, almost other worldly. There was some program going on and so there was 40's swing playing in the background as we walked. Keeping my head on, I headed for the place I had chosen. Gothic Bridge. 
    
    
                              
    
    I had chosen it for the sake of distance but now that I thought about it, it kind of fit his aesthetic. We walked to the middle of the bridge and motioned for him to stop. I grabbed his hands and started to dance. While he couldn't hear the music, he still knew how to dance and followed his cues from me. When the song ended, we looked at the stars. He pointed out the constellations to me and showed me the sign for each one. Finally, I gathered up my courage and tapped him for his attention. 
    
    
                              
    
    When he looked at me I signed. _You are my sunshine. My constellations._ I took a deep breathe and got on one knee. _Will you marry me?_ I pulled out the box and opened it. Looking back up at him, I saw him nodding and crying. Wiping away his tears, I pushed the ring on his finger. I kissing him, I signed, _I_ _love_ _you_. He signed it right back.
    
    
                                          

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+You+are+My+Sunshine+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+You+are+My+Sunshine%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20You%20are%20My%20Sunshine&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20You%20are%20My%20Sunshine%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




	13. With You By My Side - Mine Forever - Wattpad

With You By My Side - Mine Forever - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [#ReadTogether Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/885332721)
    * [#ReadTogether Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/891902062)
    * [#ReadTogether Young Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/896342964)
    * [Community Curator: @IdrisGrey](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)   


  
  
  
  


#  With You By My Side 

by SinglePringlePatton   
  
  


######  [With You By My Side](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221902114-with-you-by-my-side)

Table of contents   


  * [ First Day of High School-Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871258287-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-nico)
  * [ First Day of High School-Will  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871334086-with-you-by-my-side-first-day-of-high-school-will)
  * [ Until We Meet Again  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871383169-with-you-by-my-side-until-we-meet-again)
  * [ Unfortunate Circumstances  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871425450-with-you-by-my-side-unfortunate-circumstances)
  * [ Fight for Me  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871504217-with-you-by-my-side-fight-for-me)
  * [ I Really Like You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871518716-with-you-by-my-side-i-really-like-you)
  * [ Goodbye Nico  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871547598-with-you-by-my-side-goodbye-nico)
  * [ The Aftermath and the Date  ](https://www.wattpad.com/871593806-with-you-by-my-side-the-aftermath-and-the-date)
  * [ I Think I'm in Love with You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872163733-with-you-by-my-side-i-think-i%27m-in-love-with-you)
  * [ Cupid's Arrow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872580245-with-you-by-my-side-cupid%27s-arrow)
  * [ To You, To My Real Home  ](https://www.wattpad.com/872613110-with-you-by-my-side-to-you-to-my-real-home)
  * [ You are My Sunshine  ](https://www.wattpad.com/878062842-with-you-by-my-side-you-are-my-sunshine)
  * [ Mine Forever  ](https://www.wattpad.com/873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### With You By My Side

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

Solangelo high school AU. Deaf Nico and Trans Will. WE DO NOT OWN SOLANGELO. They belong to Rick Riordan.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **deaf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deaf) [~~#~~ **deafnicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/deafnicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **gay**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gay) [~~#~~ **highschoolau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/highschoolau) [~~#~~ **humanau**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humanau) [~~#~~ **nicodiangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nicodiangelo) [~~#~~ **solangelo**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/solangelo) [~~#~~ **trans**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/trans) [~~#~~ **transwillsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/transwillsolace) [~~#~~ **willsolace**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/willsolace)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



## Mine Forever 

  
  
58  
  
  
4  
  
  
  
1  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
by [SinglePringlePatton](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)   


  
[ by **SinglePringlePatton** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SinglePringlePatton)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Mine+Forever+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Mine+Forever%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Mine%20Forever&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Mine%20Forever%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Mine+Forever+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Mine+Forever%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Mine%20Forever&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Mine%20Forever%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Nico's P.O.V.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    When I woke up, Will's side of the bed was cold. I whined and rolled over. He was just coming out of the bathroom after a shower. He smiled and signed with his slightly pruned fingers, _good afternoon, sleepy head._ I flipped him off in return and snuggled back into the covers. Will yanked them off and pointed to the calendar. Graduation was tonight and he wasn't missing it. I groaned but sat up. 
    
    
                              
    
    Kissing me lightly, he placed my hearing aids into my hand. I had gotten fitted for them and tried them on two days before but they had only just gotten here. I slipped them on and heard Will's voice for the first time. 
    
    
                              
    
    "How do they feel?" I started to cry.
    
    
                              
    
    Will's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    I wiped away his tears. 
    
    
                              
    
    "Oh hun. Don't cry." That's just made him snuggle into me. "What's the matter?" He pointed to me and signed beautiful. I laughed at him being so flustered. _I could hear your laugh forever_ , he signed. My heart fluttered at that and I put my arm around him. We lay back on the bed and sat there. I kissed his temple. Leaning down to his ear, I whispered, "I love you." He smiled and buried his head into my side, blushing. 
    
    
                              
    
    We sat like that for a while before my mom came in. Opening the door she said, "Your tuxes, caps, and gowns are here. You need to leave in a half an hour." I nodded and she left. I prodded Nico to get him awake and left to get our tuxes.
    
    
                              
    
    Nico's P.O.V.
    
    
                              
    
    Walking back into the room, Will put down the suits on his desk. I looked up blearily at him, and rolled over. "Come on, get dressed," he coaxed me. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and changed. As Will changed, I looked at his abs and his top surgery scars. They didn't change him for me. They were more of a reminder of his achievements.   
    
    
    
                              
    
    Shaking my head to get back to reality, I put on my all black suit and tie. Will wore a gold tie with his black suit. I combed my hair and then Will came up behind me. He hugged me from behind and put his chin on my head. All I could think was, I can't believe this boy is mine forever. I looked down at the ring on my finger, and then back to my fiancee. Whatever happens in life, it will be with you by my side. 
    
    
                              
    
    ---------------------------
    
    
                              
    
    This concludes this book (for now) with 432 words. It may be easier to write a one shots book so that's probably what's going to be what I'm writing next.
    
    
                              
    
    Goodbye for now. - Nyx
    
    
                                          

To be Continued...

**With You By My Side**

Last updated: May 04

  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=With+You+By+My+Side+-+Mine+Forever+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D221902114&caption=%3Cb%3EWith+You+By+My+Side+-+Mine+Forever%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ASolangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&tags=boyxboy%2Cdeaf%2Cdeafnicodiangelo%2Cgay%2Chighschoolau%2Chumanau%2Cnicodiangelo%2Csolangelo%2Ctrans%2Ctranswillsolace%2Cwillsolace%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/221902114)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Mine%20Forever&body=With%20You%20By%20My%20Side%20-%20Mine%20Forever%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F221902114-256-k447209.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+Solangelo+high+school+AU.+Deaf+Nico+and+Trans+Will.+WE+DO+NOT+OWN+SOLANGELO.+They+belong+to+Rick+Riordan.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F873285598-with-you-by-my-side-mine-forever%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




End file.
